Am I In Hell
by danteislove
Summary: so this is drabble from today eppy. I have major block for my other ff. So this was concieved and wrote in less than 30 mins. SOrry for spelling and such errors!
1. Chapter 1

He knows his sense of reality is fading. He has never felt such pain before. All his energy is being used to breath. Breathing should not be a task that takes all your strength, but right now all his strength isn't close to enough. He is thinking in snap shots between darkness. It hits him when he hears a beeping noise that he is no longer on Sonny's floor, but in a hospital room. He doesn't understand how. Why would have Sonny brought him to the hospital, instead of placing him in the ground next to Claudia's now empty resting place? He manages to open his eyes for a moment to see his Ma standing over him with tear stained cheeks and he thinks; _things can't be good._ Then all his thoughts turn to Lulu, he has to tell her _he is sorry_ but he can't seem to talk. "Tell Lulu" he hear himself say. He is battling with himself, _there is more_, he wants to scream, but then it is black again.

He is jilted from his darkness by something. He can't pin point it yet. The pain is still there, maybe it is worse, he didn't think it was possible but it is worse. He wonders where the damn white light is, the one you are suppose to see. But he chastises himself for even thinking that, he has to see Lulu and tell her that is sorry. He feels this strange pull and realizes he can open his eyes. He sees Sonny by his side and his gut reaction is to jump and run. Then it dawns on him, there is no white light because I am in Hell. He can hear Sonny talking, but it does not make sense. He is saying something about father and sons. An odd punishment he thinks. He wonders why it isn't hotter, wasn't hell was suppose to be hot? Goes to show you what those priest know, you should never listen to someone that gave up sex willingly is his last thought. And then there is darkness again.


	2. Chapter 2

He can hear noise, maybe someone talking? But it is so far away, off in the distance. Two voices but he can't figure out who they are. Maybe it is his Ma. He wants to talk, but he feels like he has cotton balls in his throat. And his eyes are so heavy. He can't seem to open them. Then the pain hits him in a wave; it is better than it was before, but still excruciating. He figures he must be in the hospital afterall, and the pain medication is only slightly dulling the pain. He wonders if they are ripping him off, because the pains medications are pretty weak. He wants to tell the nurse that he has earned the good stuff, the stuff they keep locked up. He wonders if Lulu knows if he is here lying in a bed, God he hopes she is okay. And he fades away again.

Dante is aroused by a touch. He tries to open his eyes but he still can't. He thinks this semi-consciousness business is for the dogs. He wants to tell his Ma he is going to be okay, because he knows she is worrying, like she always does. He wants to tell Lulu that she is not going to get rid of him this easy, it is going to take more than a bullet to take him away from her. He can hear his Ma talking now, and he wants to tell her he is going to be fine. He hates to hear his Ma cry. And then there is no sound and darkness again.

He is groggy, and tired, and in so much pain. He senses a change, something different. Then he hears her voice, something about an opera. Its Lulu is all his brain can focus on. He wonders if it a drug induced delusion, he manages to open his eyes and say "you are really here?'. He thinks he see Sonny standing in the doorway, nothing is making sense. He is going to survive this just to make Sonny pay for making the two women he loves the most in the world worry.

He hears Lulu say "yes, and I really love you." He sees her tear filled eyes, and he can sense the worry in her voice. Then it goes dark and he can't see her or hear her. He wants to cry or scream. He wants to hear her one more time, to see her one more time. But he can still feel, and there is a kiss on his forehead, and he would know her kiss anywhere, drugs or not, he knows when Lulu kisses him. He resolves that it won't be the last time he hear Lulu, or sees Lulu, or feels Lulu's kiss. And Sonny is going to pay for making her cry. Then the darkness returns.


End file.
